Untitled
by PhantasienFreiheit
Summary: A random Edward x Jasper oneshot. Read it.


Taking in the sunrise, I sighed softly. When was there ever a time that I would sleep? Would my undead heart ever beat once more? Would I ever flush in embarrassment?

Would I ever be human again?

Before I knew it, I felt two muscular arms wrap around my waist and pull me against an all to familiar chest. I instantly forced myself to relax – for a 39th of a second I felt my inner predator-instincts flare.

"_Hello sexy..." _a low, masculine voice purred into my ear, chewing slightly on my lobe. I shivered, feeling a hand trace small circles on my chest, trailing down to my stomach..

"Edward! Jasper!" I heard Esme's voice call out. I blinked, feeling an annoyed growl come from Edward. Grunting under my breath, I removed myself from Edward's embrace – much to my disappointment – and with vampire speed, I put on a dark blue shirt – one that both Edward and Rosalie had approved of. And that, in itself was a sheer miracle. It wasn't a secret that both Edward and Rosalie couldn't stand each-other.

"Yumm...why is it that you always look so delicious?" Edward murmured into my ear, his hand snaking around my waist once again. I rolled my eyes – couldn't he keep his hands to himself?

I let myself go, feeling his lips touch my neck, biting softly on my previous war-marks. Feeling his hands caress my upper body, tracing the bite marks from my … previous life.

And instantly, I saw Maria in my minds eye. Her glowing red eyes staring at me with a sick, twisted lust. I felt my undead heart break slightly. I thought that Maria and I were in love. I thought that she loved me.

Oh, how wrong and pathetically naïve I was.

"It's alright, Jasper." Edward whispered into my ear, yanking me out of my reverie. I blinked, turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck, and pulled him closed for a small kiss.

"You don't have to do those things anymore, Jasper.."Edward whispered in between the small kisses. I blinked once again, and I smiled softly. I was truly blessed to have such a wonderful and lovely mate.

"I can say the same..." Edward murmured against the hollow of my cheek, inhaling my scent, and almost instantly, I felt my knee's buckle when his tongue started to..

"You know that Esme called you guys a few minutes ago?" I heard a low, pleasant female voice ruin the moment.

Frowning slightly, I let the smallest of growls surface from my chest. Edward chuckled, and held me even tighter before walking towards the woman that distracted us. I turned, pouting slightly – ignoring her amused golden-eyed stare.

"I know, Isabella." Edward said, a tad bit peeved at the fact that our 'moment' was ruined.

"Then why didn't you answer her? She was getting annoyed, you know." She said, looking at one of her wavy brown locks. Feeling the blood leave my face, I instantly ran as fast as I could straight into the living room where Esme was.

I may have fought newborn vampires, but nothing in the world could scare me more than an Angry Esme.

I heard both Isabella and Edward laugh at my reaction, but none the less, they appeared right behind me – 2 seconds to spare.

"Thank you for joining me, boys." Esme said, her musical voice echoing throughout the house.

I grumbled under my breath, feeling annoyed and embarrassed. It wasn't _my _fault that I was taking forever. It was Edwards.

At the name of my mate, I shivered slightly. God, even just thinking about him sends shivers down my spine.

"So what is the occasion?" I heard Isabella ask, her musical voice echoed slightly in the almost empty-house. I felt my lover, Edward, stiffen up behind me and I turned and looked at him with worried eyes.

_'Edward?'_ I thought with worry. I could feel his annoyance rolling off him in waves. What made him so...angry?

_'Love, are you alright?'_ A tight nod.

_'Is it a fight?'_ I thought, and shivered slightly. I didn't like fighting. I had given up on that lifestyle a long time ago.

Edward shook his head no, and I felt relief spread in my tense body. Thank god. The thought of getting into another fight was making me feel incredibly uncomfortable.

My lover, my Edward however, didn't seem remotely calm. His posture was rigid and stiff, and undoubtedly uncomfortable.

I frowned and sent out a calming wave to the entire room, and smiled when I felt Edward relax and kiss my neck.

"Thank you, love." he murmured against my throat.

I heard Esme cough slightly and I turned to stare at her with slightly embarrassed eyes. She nodded at me and I blinked.

What was happening here?

"Since Edward already knows, we might as well get this done and over with." I heard Carlisle say from the doorway. None of us had to look in his direction as he removed his coats and scarf. The cold here didn't even make us blink – there was no difference to us when it came to the seasons. They felt all the same.

Still, it would be a tad bit odd if we went out without coats and scarves in the middle of Alaska.

So thus began the human charade.

Esme was ecstatic. The thought of buying some clothes and bonding with humans made her smile, and whenever Esme was happy, it was impossible for anyone to be remotely upset – Especially Carlisle.

Rosalie, the most vain and self-centered of us all, was slightly peeved until she learned that she was able to shop for fashionable clothes. That made her smile...until, of course, Tanya went with her.

The very mentioning of her name was more than enough to send jealousy throughout my being. How dare she come onto my Eddie! He was mine, and there was absolutely nothing she could do about it...

She got the hint when I nearly fucked Edward into oblivion, and we were both screaming eachother's name.

However, that didn't mean that she didn't sneak a look at Edward when she thought that I wasn't looking.

I had permission. I'm his lover, and therefore I have every right to see him naked..

"We're moving to Forks." I heard Carlisle say, and I was instantly knocked out of my reverie and stared at the man whom I considered my father for the last 40 years.

Huh?

Forks?

As in the place where Carlisle once made a treaty with a bunch of mutts?

"Mm-hmm." Edward purred against my neck and I felt the heat of his lust push against me, nearly making me moan. I took in the spine-tingling feeling and I exhaled softly.

_'The things you do to me, Edward. I swear I was never, EVER like this before. You've corrupted me.' _ I thought, pretending that I was mad, or more, exasperated.

Edward smirked and pulled me even closer against his chest, his arms were like chains that made me his prisoner. I didn't mind that at all.

"Well then, I guess that you've been quite..._naughty._" He purred like a cat, and picked me up bridal style and carried me off to our room.

Emmett's booming laughter bounced off the walls, and I felt my undead heart flutter. How was it that this..man could make me feel so...

"Amazing? Loved?" Edward said as he dropped me on the black leather couch and stood over me.

"I was going to say 'alive', but those work too." I said, trying hard to be nonchalant. However it all disappeared when I saw his lusty eyes, and his feeling came rushing at me like a bull.

I narrowed my eyes slightly and watched him with scrutinizing eyes. I tried to find some flaws, and truthfully, I had never seen someone so beautiful.

The perfect nose, the perfect lips, perfect eyes..perfect ass.

Edward smirked at my last thought and I smiled flirtatiously at him. I was once shy about showing my love..you know, physically. But now, when I look back I feel somewhat annoyed that someone like me, a "Sexy vixen" (that's what Edward once called me in...uh...the heat of the moment, and ever since then, it stuck.) was _shy _to show love to someone so...sexy.

"Damn right." He said, pinning me against the wall.

"Well then, _sir._" I said mockingly, watching as his golden eyes narrowed on me, his mind trying to probe into mine. I leaned closer, inhaling his scent, feeling a warmth pool inside my abdomen. "I think I've been rather naughty.." I purred, pushing my body closer - so close that there was no space between us - watching as his golden eyes slowly melded into onyx.

"You, my vixen, need to be punished.." Edward said, claiming my lips in a hot kiss.

_'Oh yeah. This is mine.'_

**Just a meaninless one shot. Just had to post something funny, ya know? OH, and before I forget, there is a link on my profile that shows my OTHER fanfiction account. So please, check it out. There is a few stories on there that you might appreciate. (my other user name is "UltimatePhantasie" FYI.**

**Phanny out~**


End file.
